


Never Better

by renenet



Category: The Wire
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet/pseuds/renenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study vid for Stringer Bell, the hardest-working man in West Baltimore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VividCon 2010.
> 
> Music is "Never Better" by P.O.S
> 
> Thanks to here's luck for beta.

[Direct link to this vid on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/user/renenetvids#p/a/u/0/hXkgZ00C0Zo).  
or  
[Link to LJ post](http://renenet.livejournal.com/292567.html) with streaming and download options.


End file.
